Binding of Isaac Kids
The Binding of Isaac Kids '''(often abbreviated to '''BoI Kids '''or '''BoIK) are 6 siblings who have been adopted by Dan. They are not from this area and have apparently been tossed through a portal accidentally. Appearance Basics Isaac is a 7 year-old who stands at 3'10". He has average-length blond hair (not actually in the real game, but in this dimension for convenience) and brown eyes. He's kind of "shrimpy", so to say, and small for his age, but stronger than you think. Maggie (or Magdalene) is an 8 year-old who is 4' tall. She has curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She is petite, much like her siblings and contrary to her biological mother. She is also kind of slow, much to the chagrin of her siblings sometimes. She always wears a red bow. Cain is a 9-year old who is 4'2." He has shaggy brown hair (not actually in the real game, but for convenience) and brown eyes. He has an eyepatch over his left eye. Nobody knows why it's missing, and they blame it on his generally pirate-y way of doing things. Judas is an 11 year-old, and 4'8". He has average black hair (again, not actually in-game) and brown eyes. He, like his other siblings, is skinny. He doesn't take hits very well, being actually not that tough (preferring to watch Doctor Who over jumping around). He always wears a fez. Eve is a 12 year-old who stands at 4'11". She has short black hair and brown eyes, which have eyeshadow in-game, dark circles in RP, under them. She is known to have sleep problems, so this is no surprise. She isn't as skinny as everyone else, probably from being the first one to come to the pizzeria. Samson is a 14-year old, and 5'2". He has long brown hair and brown eyes. He is the most athletic/healthy out of his siblings, and also the one with horrible luck. He is also the most stable, probably from being the oldest and his Bloody Lust item. He always wears a red bandanna. Clothes Outfit 1 (Isaac): A night guard uniform with the sleeves and legs rolled up to fit him and a yellow name badge that has his name on it. The first thing he wore while at the pizzeria. Outfit 2 (Isaac): A yellow smiley-face t-shirt, conventional jeans, and black sneakers. Found when he and his siblings were digging around backstage, and his regular clothes. Outfit 3 (Isaac): A typical suit. Worn when Dan and Violet got married. Outfit 1 (Maggie): A night guard uniform with the sleeves and legs rolled up to fit her and a pink name badge that has her name on it. The first thing she wore while at the pizzeria. Outfit 2 (Maggie): A pink dress with a yellow ribbon around the waist, white tights under it, and red Mary Janes. Found when she and her siblings were digging around backstage, and her regular clothes. Outfit 3 (Maggie): A light purple dress with pink decorations on it. Worn when Dan and Violet got married. Outfit 1 (Cain): A night guard uniform with the sleeves and legs rolled up to fit him and a green name badge that has his name on it. The first thing he wore while at the pizzeria. Outfit 2 (Cain): A green t-shirt with a trollface on it, white shorts, and lime-green sandals. Found when he and his siblings were digging around backstage, and his regular clothes. Outfit 3 (Cain): A pirate costume. Worn when Dan and Violet got married. Outfit 1 (Judas): A night guard uniform that's loose on him with a blue name badge that has his name on it. The first thing he wore while at the pizzeria. Outfit 2 (Judas): A TARDIS t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and dark blue sneakers. Found when he and his siblings were digging around backstage, and his regular clothes. Outfit 3 (Judas): 8th Doctor cosplay. Worn when Dan and Violet got married. Outfit 1 (Eve): A night guard uniform, slightly loose on her, with a purple name badge that has her name on it. The first thing she wore while at the pizzeria. Outfit 2 (Eve): A black leather jacket, white t-shirt with purple abstract designs, purple shorts, and black combat boots. Found when she and her siblings were digging around backstage, and her regular clothes. Outfit 3 (Eve): The Administrator's clothes from Team Fortress 2. Worn when Dan and Violet got married. Outfit 1 (Samson): A night guard uniform with a red name badge that has his name on it. The first thing he wore while at the pizzeria. Outfit 2 (Samson): A red hoodie, black t-shirt, and military uniform pants (probably from one of the Russians). Found when he and his siblings were digging around backstage, and his regular clothes. Outfit 2 (Samson): The Matrix-style clothes. Worn when Dan and Violet got married. Personality Isaac acts like an average kid his age. He is generally a happy, curious guy who likes to goof around. He is also extremely artistic, and likes to draw - pencils, crayons, markers, and paper will often disappear when he's around. He also owns a kazoo, which he'll run around the restaurant and make noise with. Maggie is an extremely sunny girl who loves sweet food. She likes to eat candy, cookies, cake, and similar. Like her other siblings, she also has a mischievous side but is the most caring. She loves to help other people and opens her heart up easily. Cain is the jokester and troublemaker of the group. He's often seen playing pranks on people around the pizzeria, especially Dan and Ed. He also hangs out with Judas a lot, and the two of them are always thinking up practical jokes - especially ones involving toilet humor. Judas is a geek and a Whovian. He, like Cain, also likes to joke. However, he's less rowdy and more mature. (Think Himmler from Hitler Rants Parodies). He acts quite shy and is book-smart, but on the inside is actually funny and slightly flaky. Eve's the quiet one out of her siblings. She really likes computers and robotics, and usually carries around her laptop. She is also interested in mechanics and likes logical activities. She is the sane (wo)man, and often apologizes for the others' antics. Samson is a stereotypical tough guy. He has a slight obsession with his physical strength, and likes sports - especially parkour. He can be seen jumping off of chairs, tables, counters, shelves, and even other people. He also plays the trombone - probably just to go BLAAAAT at inappropriate times.